Harry the Marauder
by Electricity2012
Summary: Harry has a twin sister Haley who is thought to be the Girl-who-lived Lilly ignores harry until James, Sirius and Remus leave with Harry to L.A to start a new life. Smart!Harry, Powerful!Harry, HarryXOC in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Harry the Marauder**

**AN- Hey peoples nice to meet you! You may have read my other story: The youngest child at Hogwarts but sorry my laptop broke and I only just got a new one and I kind of lost inspiration for it so there may be an update soon. So anyway on with the story.**

_**Disclaimer- Anything you may recognise will probably belong to You-Know-who no not Voldy but the one the only J.K Rowling and the people who made the films.**_

Prologue

_October 31__st__ 1981_

"Lilly take the twins and run!" shouted before he was stunned by the Dark Lord. Voldemort slowly made his way up the stairs and towards the nursery where Lilly and the twins were.

As he entered the room Lilly cried "Please not my babies!" then she too was stunned. Then You-Know-Who (AN- yes him) turned towards the two identical toddlers - the only way you could tell the difference between them was the girl had longer, silkier hair.

"Eenie Meenie Miney Mo I am going to kill YOU!" he finished pointing at the boy and an evil smirk appeared on his face as he thought 'I'm going to enjoy this!' before he shouted the words to the deadly curse.

Suddenly a green light and a white light engulfed the room and Voldemort became nothing but a spirit a pile of robes and a wand. The boy, Harry was left with a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Then the crib started cracking and the girl, Haley received a large cut to the cheek which looked a bit like a heart which was thought of as the symbol of love.

Later that evening, Albus Percival Woolfric Brian Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer, declared Haley Potter the girl-who-lived.

**I hope you enjoyed don't worry chapters will eventually get longer. Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Divorce

**Kay so I know it's the same day as the last chapter but I've already written up to chapter 10 so I decided to get it up as soon as possible.**

Chapter 1 – The Divorce

_1 year later_

" Come on James we need to get Haley to her photo shoot," shouted Lilly

" What about Harry? We can't just leave him here on his own," replied James

"Who cares about him?"

"I do!"

"Why? He's just a snivelling little brat"

"He's our son, our eldest, heir to the Potter fortune!"

Lilly thought about it for a second before saying, "Then we will have to disown him! Haley deserves to be our heir not _that!"_ she finished pointing at Harry.

"You're not the woman I married! Harry deserves better! We're leaving!" James then picked Harry up and went to start packing their stuff.

When he was done, he apparated to Gringotts to file for divorce which he got along with an international Credit card which could also be used in the muggle world. When he had finished he went to Sirius's house startling the man when they appeared right in front of the TV which he was currently watching.

"Not that I'm no happy to see you… but what are you doing here?" asked Sirius

"I got divorced and I need a place to stay"

"Finally I hated that b**** she kept trying to get me to buy Haley super expensive gifts" Sirius replied.

"Well now you no longer have to deal with her"

"Now what are you going to do"

"I think I might move to America"

"Can I come?! Can I come?!"Sirius shouted hopping from foot to foot in excitement.

"Sure and Moony can come too if he wants"

So it was decided they would all move to America if Moony agreed of course.

**If I don't get reviews I'll die!**


	3. Chapter 2 - The new House

**So same day still yay!**

Chapter 2 – The new house

_7__th__ January 1982_

A few months had passed and Moony had agreed. Now they were in America and had just arrived at their new private beach house in Los Angelos (L.A) which came with 42 Acers of beach which was all theirs they also had horses in a stable next to their house this was their dream.

"Wow! This place is so cool!" shouted Sirius running into the house. Inside was an arcade room, an indoor swimming pool, jungle gym, a family room, ten bedrooms, a playroom, a huge kitchen with a breakfast bar and right outside was a tree house. The house was also filled with the latest muggle technology.

"Sirius calm down," said Remus, ever the reasonable one, as James set Harry down, who quickly joined Sirius n running around. Harry soon found his bedroom, which 'coincidentally' was the biggest of the ten. In his room the walls were pained a deep blue with glow in the dark stars on them – they were easily removable for when he got older – there was a king size bed in the middle with sheets which were the same colour as the wall but with astronauts on. In front of the bed was a small bookshelf, filled with all Harry's favourite books on (he was very smart), on top of the bookshelf was a flat screen TV on the opposite side of the room from the door was a large window with a comfy looking window seat.

The two year old laughed happily as he ran around his room. The marauders all watched from the doorway all thinking the same thing "We're going to love it here!"

**Hope you enjoyed it sorry it's so short. Reviews make me happy**


	4. Chapter 3 - Lilly's Visit

**AN – This is all my reviewers you've been so amazing so far and I hope you enjoy reading this**

Chapter 3 –Lily's visit

_6__th__ June 1987_

It was a normal day at marauder house, Harry had been at school all day and Sirius was teaching him surfing out the front of the house that was why they were the first to see Lily Evans and Alice Longbottom when they appeared just outside of the wards their faces held neutral expressions, that was, until they saw Sirius and harry and scowls appeared on their faces, Alice's appeared forced.

"Where's James?" asked Lily .

"Why Hello Lily nice to see you after such a long time, how have you been?" replied Sirius sarcastically.

"Where is _James_?" Lily asked again getting angrier by the second.

Sirius realised this so he answered properly this time, "James and Remus are inside with their wives." Lily stood shocked for a moment not believing what she was hearing James her James the man who had loved her so much who was the father of her child had gotten remarried how dare he. And the _Werewolf _how could he have gotten married who would sink so low as to marry a half breed it was disgusting!

She was soon shocked out of her thoughts however as Sirius shouted, "SOPHIE!" happily waving to someone behind her she turned around and saw a small woman who had black hair and warm brown eyes quickly running up the sand towards them.

When she reached them she hugged Sirius then introduced herself, "Hi I'm Sophie, Sirius's fiancée!" she said in an American accent and held out her hand for a hand shake but was ignored as Lily spun on her heels and stormed away Alice following behind her.

"Harry's mother and her friend," Sirius replied Sophie just nodded her head in understanding before Harry, who had previously been in the water ran up to greet her.

Lily and Alice soon reached the front door and it was opened nearly as soon as it was nocked by James, who had a smile on his face, until he realised who it was.

"What do you want!" he practically growled

"I am here because Haley needs her father you need to come back to us, your Family!" Lilly replied pushing fake tears into her eyes.

"My family is here I even got remarried, to a women who I love 10times more than I ever loved you so go back to your precious little golden girl as you will have to be a parent to her!" after saying his James slammed the door in their faces, as they started to run away, before turning to a brown haired blue eyed woman, whose name was Bethany (James's new wife), who had been watching the whole exchange. They linked hands before going back into the sitting room to re-join Remus and his wife Amelia, a blonde haired hazel eyed woman, who had been watching TV. After that the rest of the day continued on as normal.

**Hope You Enjoyed It! Please review and I may update faster the more reviews I get the quicker I update.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Acceptance Letters

**AN- Thanks for all the great reviews!**

Chapter 4 – School Letters

_July 23__rd__ 1991_

It was breakfast time in the Marauder household and everyone was around the extra-large breakfast table which sat all thirteen people around with room to share. This huge 'family' consisted of:

_The Potters:_

James (32)

Bethany (30)

Harry (10)

Analyse (3)

Amber (3)

Rebecca (1)

_The Blacks:_

Sirius (32)

Sophie (31)

David (1)

_And_

_The Lupins_

Remus (31)

Emma (30)

Jessica (2)

Sam (5 months)

As they were eating two large barn owls flew through the window both of them fighting to be the first to deliver their letter. Within a minuet both of the letters were in front of Harry and the owls had flown away.

Harry quickly opened the first one it read:

_L.A Academy of Magic_

_Headmistress: Sally Jiffton_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_You have been accepted into the L.A Academy of magic. Term begins September 2__nd __you can owl us a reply or you can ring reception on … _

_A list of supplies has been provided._

_No, this isn't a boarding school._

_For more information please visit our website .com_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Jodie Carsle, Deputy Head_

Also in the envelope was the afore mentioned supply list Then Harry picked up the other letter immediately recognising it as a Hogwarts letter which read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress

"Well Harry you're going to have to choose which school you want to go to!" stated Bethany (Beth)

"I would recommend that you go to the one in L.A as it's just down the road and it's not a boarding school so you get to come home every day. Then there's also the fact that I've heard Evans is teaching at Hogwarts next year" said James.

"Look at this it says here that you're allowed to bring pets with you to school and you can try for the Quidditch team in your first year!" Sirius continued while looking at the website on his iPad.

"What do you guys think?" Harry asked all his younger 'siblings'. Who, the ones that could talk, shouted "Harry Stay!" then proceeded to give him the puppy dog eyes.

Harry never one to say no to them said, "Well I guess I'm going to L.A Academy of magic!" and everyone cheered then they all went outside to celebrate by having a fun day together.

**AN- Again I am sorry it's so short but all my chapters have been written already so the longest one written will be chapter 8 but I still need to type them all up so I apologize!**

**Review please!**


End file.
